The invention relates to a sewing machine and, more particularly, to a blowing device for uncurling an edge of a workpiece.
A blowing device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,590 in which two edges from two plies of a workpiece are uncurled by means of compressed air. A lower air stream at the same time blows against the curled edge of a lower workpiece ply. The air stream flows between the workpiece ply with the curled edge and a base plate of a workpiece conveying device. This device may be a hindrance when hemming individual parts of a workpiece, since it is disposed in front of the sewing machine and may hinder the operator when handling the workpiece.
Thus, an object of the invention is to design a blowing device of sufficiently compact construction to render it possible to uncurl the edge of the workpiece without hindering the operator.